


Vid: Clean

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, The Borg, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Just because you’re clean don’t mean you don’t miss it. 
Seven of Nine and Annika Hansen and everything in between.





	Vid: Clean

**Song:** Clean, Taylor Swift  
 **Fandom:** Star Trek: Voyager  
 **Length:** 4.09

[Click here for download and streaming](http://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/150358476080/song-clean-taylor-swift-fandom-star-trek)


End file.
